cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Hot Valentine
Lily Hot Valentine (born April 27) started her career in September of 2011. Lily is currently working for Wrestling Motor Show and World Diva Championship. Lily is also working as a General Manager and co-owner of Facebook Wrestling (FBW). Contents 1 Professional wrestling career 1.2 Divine Pleasure Wrestling and UWE 1.3 Facebook Wrestling (FBW) 1.3.1 Championship Opportunities 1.4 W.C.W.F. and S.P.W.A. 1.5 Diva Championship World and Wrestling Motor Show 1.6 Return to FBW 2 Tag Teams 2.2 Darksiders 2.3 Beautiful Legacy 3 Championships and accomplishments 4 Finishers 5 Signatures Professional wrestling career Divine Pleasure Wrestling and UWE Lily Hot Valentine started her career on UWE. She lost her debut match with the Flying Flytch. She later on lost a bunch of matches until she won against Th13in. After that win she joined Divine Pleasure Wrestling (DPW). She won her debut match against Cassandra Kildy, which started her first feud with one another. They went back and fourth winning and losing matches. After a while, they decide to end their feud and become friends. After losing some more matches Lily decide to leave DPW and UWE for better opportunities. But have plans to return. Facebook Wrestling (FBW) After her leave from DPW and UWE Lily felt defeated and worthless because of her poor wrestling skills but she wanted to win a championship really bad. So she went out looking for companies with a low number of divas so she can win an easy title for divas. Lily discovered Playboy Wrestling, with had no wrestlers on the roster. She ask the owner, Davrock Cena, if she could join but rejected. Even thou she was rejected by Davorck, he offered her a spot on Facebook Wrestling (FBW). After Lily accepted it Davrock ask her on a date and Lily accepted the offer. Davrock appointed Lily as Co-Owner of FBW. After that, Lily made herself the first ever FBW Divas Champion. When she made herself the champ. Championship Opportunities Lily didn't felt as an underdog anymore, when she made herself Divas Champion. She felt more confident in herself, and with that confidence she went on to win matches in FBW. Plus, Lily dyed her hair from brown to blonde with black highlights and wear wrestling attire that show more body parts. After, winning a few matches she gave herself a shot at the FBW US title against Reefor and won. She went on to win her first title defense against Reefor. Later on, she signed mrhip to the roster and defended her against him twice and won. But the third time she lost the title to him and went on losing other title opportunities against him. After, giving up on the US title, she focus on her tag team career. She lost tag matches against the Tag Team Champions, THE BIGGEST ONES (Reefor, old enemy, and Davrock Cena, boyfriend), with different partners. Till, finally she teamed up with old enemy, mrhip, to win the Tag Team Champion. They stayed the tag champions till Lily Valentine's leave from the company. W.C.W.F. and S.P.W.A. Lily was given a contract to W.C.W.F., by its owner Sandra Morgan, and she took it. After a short while on the roster she was given a shot at the All-Asian title but lost. Later on, she was given a shot at the W.C.W.F. Florida Ladies Championship against XFOXXYX and won. After the win she won all title defenses. Lily started to get bored with the divas on the roster and got a contract with S.P.W.A., Sandra Morgan's other company. Short after she won the company's only women's title from its only diva, Diana Wilson, thus starting a feud both on W.C.W.F. and S.P.W.A.. Lily won title defense against Diana on both companies, till a Two-on-One handicap match with then partner, Lightning Leanne, and Diana Wilson. The stimulation was if Lily win she would get a shot at the W.C.W.F. Women's World Championship, but if Diana or Leanne won they would get a official shot at Lily's title. Diana won the match but lost at her first two shots at the title. Diana won the W.C.W.F. Florida Ladies title after her third try. Thus, ending Lily's three month reign. After the lost Lily found out that Diana is an old partner of the boss, Sandra Morgan, and felt that she was showing favoritism toward Diana and that is why she lost her title. That is when Lily decided to leave W.C.W.F. and S.P.W.A. Diva Championship World and Wrestling Motor Show After leaving W.C.W.F. and S.P.W.A. with plans to return for revenge. Lily decide to work on her wrestling skills on an only diva wrestling company. Lily started to talk to a soon to be friend, Druuna. Drunna offered her a eight week contract to Wrestling Motor Show (WMS) in which she accepted. She lost her debut match which was a title shot at the Wrooom car. She lost the match after a post-match attack by the champ, by running her over with the Wrooom Car Title. Lily became friends with Bionnda, when they teamed up against The Destruction Force. Lily's contract ended on March 18.Lily got a contract with Diva Championship World two weeks after joining WMS, thus becoming the first person on the roster. Lily went back and fourth winning and losing matches but mostly winning. Lily demanded a shot at the World Championship but was rejected. So Lily joined "Challenge the Champ". That is where divas on the roster challenge a champion and the champ decide who gets a shot that week. ' Return to FBW' After Lily's leave from Wrestling Motor Show she rejoined FBW. She made her surprise return match against then Divas Champion, Alexis Diamond. In which she won in under five minutes, making her a two time FBW Divas Champion. After Alexis Diamond was defeated she left FBW. Which gave Lily an opportunity to take one of the other championships she was holding. So she decided to make herself FBW Milliondollar Champion. Which is her first time being the Milliondollar Champion. Tag Teams Darksiders Lily started a tag team career with the Darksiders. She didn't show much improvement with them so they decided to let her go.After her leaver from the Darksiders, her friend Lighnting Leanne convince her to join Grudge Girls 2, which was later renamed to Beautiful Legacy. The Head Hottie of the team, Lady Gina, saw improvement with Lily and wanted her to take over the team while she was on vacation but, Lily rejected because of injury. After Gina came back she wanted Lily to become the new head Hottie of the team but, instead of asking Lily, she voted with the team. They decided not to let Lily become the leader because she been inactive for some time but when she becomes active again she is going to become the leader. Championships and Accomplishments *Facebook Wrestling FBW Divas Championship (2 time) FBW United States Championship (1 time) FBW Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with mrhip FBW Milliondollar Champion (1 time) *World Championship Wrestling Federation WCWF Florida Ladies Championship (1 time) *Southern Pacific Wrestling Association SPWA Ladies Championship (1 time) Finishers Lily Kick (Spinning Heel Kick) Sweet Lullaby (Claw Hold) Falling Angel (Diving Moonsault) Lily Pad (Spike DDT) Valentine's Day (Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Armbar) Signatures Whiplash (Headscissor Whip) Lili-DT (Arm Wrench DDT) Single Knee Gutbuster